disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mickey Mouse Revue (Kingdom Hearts World Park Version)
This is the Kingdom Hearts World Park Version of The Mickey Mouse Revue. Which Will Be Having the Same Preshow and Songs (From the Original Attraction), But Different Characters and Songs as Well. The ride includes a preshow includes an 8-minute preshow featuring a soundtrack talking about Mickey's career and a live-action footage at the end. And the main theater had Mickey and his friends performing in an orchestra and singing song. Cast Characters in the Orchestra *Mickey Mouse - Conductor *Minnie Mouse - Violin *Sora - Violin *Scrooge McDuck - Ukelele *Riku - Bass Viola *Goofy - Bass Viola *Aurora - Bass Viola *Prince Phillip - Bass Viola *Scrooge McDuck - Ukelele *Huey, Dewey and Louie - Trumpets *Louis the Alligator - His Trumpet *Gonzo - Trumpet *Chip and Dale - Party Horns *Winnie the Pooh - Kazoo *Piglet - Harmonica *Rabbit - Slide Whistle *Tigger - His tails as a guitar *Eeyore - bass drum, cymbals, and harmonica *Ally Dawson - Guitar *Baloo - Flute *King Louie - Xylophone and Wooden Blocks *Kaa the Snake - His Tail as a Flute *Pinocchio - Triangle *Jiminy Cricket - Strings *Geppetto - Drums *Dumbo - Tuba *Timothy the Mouse - Helps with Tuba *Cat Valentine - Cello *Tiana - Cello *Naveen - Cello *Wendy Darling - Cello *Kairi - Traingle *Mad Hatter - Bass Clarinet *March Hare - Helps with Bass Clarient *Dormouse - Nothing, But Stays inside the Bass Clarient *Stitch - Guitar *Rapunzel - Her Own Hair *Flynn Rider - Helps with Rapunzel's Hair *Gus - Trombone *Jaq - Helps with Trombone *Cece Jones - Bass Drum *Rocky Blue - Snare Drum *Olie Polie - Bongos *Pollie Pi - Timpani *Billy Bevel - Bongos *Zowie Polie - Harmonica *Kermit the Frog - Banjo *Jessie Prescott - French Horn *Mushu - Gong *Tori Vega - Gong *Trina Vega - English Horn *Jade West - Piccolo *Peter Pan - Pan Flute *Pluto - High Hat Cymbal *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - Cymbals Songs *Oveture: Heigh-Ho/Whistle While You Work/When You Wish Upon a Star/Circle of Life *Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf - The Three Little Pigs *I'm Wishing - Snow White *The Dwarfs' Yodeling Song - The Dwarfs and Snow White *Be Our Guest - Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Cogsworth, and the rest of the kitchen tools *Beauty and the Beast *All in the Golden Afternoon - Alice and the Flowers *Friend Like Me - Iago and Genie *A Whole New World - Aladdin and Jasmine *The Three Caballeros - Donald Duck, Panchito Pistoles and Jose Carioca *Double Take - Austin Moon *Hakuna Matata - Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba *Reflection - Mulan *This is Me - Demi Lovato and the Jonas Brothers *Craizer - Taylor Swift *Who Says - Selena Gomez *Leave it All to Me - Carly Shay *Part of Your World - Ariel *Under the Sea - Sebastian, Flounder, and the other sea creatures *Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo - The Fairy Godmother *So This is Love - Cinderella and Prince Charming *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah - Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox and Brer Bear and The Rest *Mickey Mouse Alma Mater - Everybody *Exit Music: Casey Jr./The Work Song/Mickey Mouse March/You Can Fly/A Spoonful of Sugar Category:Kingdom Hearts World (Resort)